Page Titles
All page titles must be accurate, concise and meaningful. Remember that editors will need to link to the articles, so the title needs to be easy to remember and type. Visitors will read and follow links, so the link needs to be accurate and meaningful. Visitors will also search for the articles, to the title needs to be relevant. Capitalisation All page titles should be in title case, including all articles and categories. Title case is where all words are capitalised, except common short words such as "and," "the," "if," "of," or "in." All firearms and competitors names should start with capital letters. For example: Smith and Wesson - not "Smith And Wesson." or "S&W" This wiki does not observe the "sentence case" convention seen on some wikis, including Wikipedia. Any pages copied to this wiki must be renamed to title case. Language All article titles must be in English, except when it is the official name of something. Where there is a difference in language, such as that between British and American English, both spellings are equally correct. However, you should try to be consistent within a single article. You should not go around changing American English spellings into British English or vice versa. Length Article titles should be concise. Avoid long titles such as "List of large two-handed weapons in IPSC." In this scenario, remove as many words as you can, which keeps the title making sense and correct. A shorter title, such as "Large Weapons in IPSC," will do. Avoid abbreviations unless they are easily understood and consistent. In long titles, names can be shortened to "IPSC" instead of "International Practical Shooting Confederation." In articles, titles should state "X in Y" "Weapons in IPSC" rather than YX "IPSC Weapons" to make it very clear. Game Content All articles about in-sport content must be titled their correct in-sport name, matching the in-sport spelling. However, punctuation can be simplified to make the title easy to link to. If multiple articles would have the same name, you should create a single disambiguation page that links to the various options. However, there may be some situations where one article (or even a redirect) is much more prominent than the others, so the title should go there and the alternatives be listed at the top. Competitors Competitors must be given the name by which they are known. Usually that name is their full name, such as "Will Johnston." If a full name is not known, then a first name alone is adequate. After introducting someone in a biography, there name can be shortened to "Will" However, nicknames are often more well-known than their full names, so "Bill" is what players would look for and understand. Redirects should be created where there are multiple options to avoid confusion. Weapons Weapons are named how they are in real life, even if they have a in-game counterpart with a different name. You could create a redirect to avoid confusion. If a weapon's name is not given, a simple but accurate form of their real-life name should be used. Category:Policy